Core C: Flow Cytometry Core. The Flow Cytometry Core will provide services to each of the Projects in this Program Project grant. The facility will perform multi-color cell surface antigen detection analysis that is required for the immunophenotyping of leukocytes. In addition, analysis of intracellular markers that are required for various immunological analyses will be performed, including analysis of apoptosis. The Core will also provide biomarker analysis, which will be carried out by cytometric bead array technology. The Core is well equiped for cell sorting of primary cells, as well as transfected cell lines. This incudes the capacity to sort individual cells for the purpose of cell cloning. Finally, the Core will provide a complete survey of consultation and advice in the proper design of experiments which utilize flow cytometry.